


Poison

by Beccafiend



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, canon-typical incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccafiend/pseuds/Beccafiend
Summary: There's a darkness to Cho Kanan.





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a what if Yaone did end up at Hyakugen-Mao's castle with Kanan, with a nice little gay twist. Inspired by Saiyuki 69 minutes prompt on Tumblr: Poison vs Medicine.
> 
> Content warnings for what happened at Hyakugen Mao's castle, sexual assault, violence, incest, etc. Mostly implied and not graphic but reader still beware.

The first time Yaone meets Kanan, there’s a darkness to her. They’ve been brought here under the same circumstances, to save towns that couldn’t be bothered to save them, despite what they’ve done to help. A human, and a youkai, both condemned to death. They aren’t much, but they’ll get along just fine.

There’s a darkness to Cho Kanan, but in this place, it feels like a light.

—-

They become fast friends, she finds. Kanan is kind, she is witty, and she has a sense of humor Yaone can appreciate. Living hour to hour, day to day, is misery, but sometimes, when they talk, the weight lifts just a bit.

“You’re an apothecary?”

“Yes, my whole family is… was…” Yaone trips over her words sometimes still, wounds still raw. “I used to help the villagers with remedies and medicines. Anything we could find herbs for.”

“Ah, you remind me of my brother. He’s skilled with things like that, always knowing how to heal my wounds.”

The tone in Kanan’s voice doesn’t sound like he’s just a brother, like there’s something else there. Yaone doesn’t ask, because she doesn’t need to know.

“You’d like him, I think. He’s a kind soul.”

Something about her words makes Yaone think it’s not the kindness she admires.

—-

When Kanan tells her what’s happened, Yaone knows exactly what is to be done. She’s the one who decides the plan, who gets them to smuggle the right herbs, and the right amount of water. She’s the one who tells Kanan to slice her own wrist, to pretend that’s all they’re treating.

It works, and she’s even allowed in when Kanan catches a mysterious infection from ill care. They like her, Chin Yisou likes her, and she gets to live another day. Yaone is useful, and as the throes of her misery are ending, late in the night, Kanan looks up and stares her dead in the eye, that dark light shining brighter than ever. Her heart skips a beat, and she’s not sure it’s just out of fear.

“We should break out together.”

——

The plan is simple, but risky. And yet somehow, it works. The guards watching the women are weak, and a bit stupid, and it takes only a bit of convincing to smuggle in supplies. She’s fortunate, that so many of these herbs have double uses, because no one suspects.

Poisoning the guards is simple. Poisoning an entire clan is another matter, but Kanan pulls off her part perfectly. With the food supply tainted and the remaining guards smoke bombed, the castle is cleared enough for them to pass through.

As they reach the gates, Kanan’s hand threads through hers, warm and firm, and she smiles that familiar smile. Yaone knows she is darkness and she is twisted, and in the end, she’s likely as much of a poison as what they’ve used tonight. Squeezing Kanan’s hand back, she knows that she doesn’t mind.

Cho Kanan has a darkness to her. And that darkness matches her own.


End file.
